Dragon Warriors: Dark Winds
by Anthracite13
Summary: When three friends decide to journey across their own universe, things can go horribly wrong. Especially when they end up in a different universe as cats with no way out. (Writer's Block and on a hiatus)
1. Allegiances

Warriors and Dragon Quest do not belong to me, however OCs and plot do.

Allegiances:

WindClan:

Leader:

Onestar— brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot— gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Kestrelflight— mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather— dark gray tom

Owlwhisker— light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail— small white she-cat

Nightcloud— black she-cat

Gorsetail— very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur— ginger tom with white paws

Harespring— brown-and-white tom

Leaftail— dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt— brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot— gray tom with two dark paws (Father to Silverkit and Snowkit)

Heathertail— light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt— black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice,Boulderpaw

Swallowtaill— dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Queens:

Sedgewhiskier— light brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Silverkit-gray tabby tom with white underbelly and muzzle and

light blue eyes; Snowkit-large white tom with black tabby stripes along flank and forest green eyes)

Sunstrike— tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (Mother to Gingerkit-pale ginger tabby

she-cat with white front paws and brown back paws, gray ears and stumpy tail and dark blue eyes; Thymekit-light

brown

tabby tom with dark brown eyes)

Elders:

Webfoot— dark gray tabby tom

Tornear— tabby tom

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Firestar— ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Brambleclaw— dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather— gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Spadepaw (dark gray tabby tom with unsettling yellow eyes)

Warriors:

Graystripe— long-haired gray tom

Millie— striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt— dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm— pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur— golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail— tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail— long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart— white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw— golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Snappaw (blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes)

Squirrelflight— dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Tumblepaw (brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Leafpool— light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg— long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall— light brown tabby tom

Whitewing— white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose— cream-colored tom

Hazeltail— small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker— gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart— gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw (silver-and-white tabby with dark blue eyes)

Lionblaze— golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw (smoky gray she-cat with green eyes)

Foxleap— reddish tabby tom

Icecloud— white she-cat

Toadstep— black-and-white tom

Rosepetal— dark cream she-cat

Briarlight— dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall— tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe— very pale gray tom with black stripes

Queens:

Ferncloud— pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy— cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost— tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream

tom)

Elders:

Mousefur— small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy— plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Longtail— pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Blackstar— large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy:

Russetfur— dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Fangpaw (mottled gray she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud— very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur— small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Rowanclaw— ginger tom

Smokefoot— black tom

Toadfoot— dark brown tom

Applefur— mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost— black-and-white tom

Ratscar— brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Snowbird— pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt— tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose— tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw— light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot— gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur— dark gray tom

Redwillow— mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart— dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt— cream-furred she-cat

Queens:

Kinkfur— tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail— black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart— dark gray tom

Tallpoppy— long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail— dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater— white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

RiverClan:

Leader:

Leopardstar— unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy

Mistyfoot— gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing— dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine(gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Reedwhisker— black tom

Apprentice,Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Graymist— pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur— light gray tabby tom

Icewing— white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Adderpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)

Minnowtail— dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot— mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose— light brown tabby tom

Robinwing— tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker— brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur— gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt— light brown tom

Queens:

Duskfur— brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt— tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose— mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail— ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside Clans:

Smoky— muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss— small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Lemon— pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes; loner

Lime— light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; loner

Other Animals

Midnight— a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Dragon Quest and Warriors don't belong to me, they belong to their respectable owners, however, OCs and plot do belong to me.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Jayfeather wearily padded along the dirt path to the Moonpool, hoping that clouds would cover the sky. StarClan had been bothering all the medicine cats with relentless prophecies and omens. Jayfeather, the sole medicine cat of ThunderClan was one of them.

"Oh. Greetings, Jayfeather." a soft mew came from behind him.

Jayfeather paused. "Greetings, Willowshine. How's Mothwing?"

"She decided to stay in camp." Willowshine whispered, her voice hollow. "Well, to be honest, Mistyfoot ordered her to stay."

"Why's that?" Jayfeather's ears pricked, curious to learn more. Willowshine shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." she sighed. "Let's wait for the others."

* * *

Solitaire looked at her friend, Joker. He was the monster scout champion, and he had won the challenge due to...an interesting outcome. She watched him through narrow eyes. He had been acting suspicious recently, and it was starting to bug her. His monster companion, Ace was also reluctantly in with this little scheme of Joker's. And now, Solitaire was so close to figuring out their secret. Until...the accident they happened to have.

"Hmm...do you really think it'll work, Joker?" Ace's voice came from behind Solitaire. "It looks like it'll break any second. And to be honest with you, I'm not so sure this is a good idea in general..."

"Trust me. I'm absolutely positive that it'll work, and it won't break down." Joker's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "The only problem is if Solitaire finds out. She'll kill us if she finds out."

Solitaire growled softly, making sure they couldn't hear her. 'They'll regret leaving me out of this!' she thought to herself. She slightly shifted in the bush to gain a more comfortable position, waiting to hear more.

"Besides, if we manage to get through, no one will notice that we're gone." Joker continued.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I believe you. But what does it even do? You've never even told me."

Solitaire grinned to herself. This was it! Finally, she would know what they were plotting!

* * *

Jayfeather sniffed the air. The scents nearby him were familiar. They belonged to Kestrelflight, Littlecloud and Flametail. Finally, they could start the meeting. Jayfeather rushed into the cave, hoping to get this over with.

"J-Jayfeather! Wait for us!" Willowshine yowled.

Willowshine's yowls didn't slow him down. Instead, they pushed him further. Jayfeather stopped at the edge of the Moonpool. He heard padding pawsteps from behind him. The running stopped, and Jayfeather heard panting and wheezing replacing the pawsteps.

Littlecloud's growl sounded more like a wheeze. "Jayfeather! (cough cough) Do you have any (cough cough) idea on how stupid (cough cough) that was? (cough cough)"

Flametail stood beside Littlecloud, trying to ease his mentor. Kestrelflight simply stretched and headed over to the Moonpool, away from Jayfeather. Willowshine shook her head and sat by Jayfeather. Jayfeather scootched a bit away from her. Eventually, Littlecloud and Flametail took their places beside Kestrelflight and Willowshine.

"Let us share tongues with StarClan now." Littlecloud rasped.

Jayfeather added under his breath, "...and to experience more trauma..."

Littlecloud whipped his head to face Jayfeather, but said nothing more.

Jayfeather dipped his head with the other medicine cats and licked the water in the Moonpool. Stars started to form into cats. Jayfeather recognised them at once. Yellowfang of ThunderClan, Bluestar of ThunderClan and Spottedleaf of ThunderClan. Jayfeather stiffly bowed his head.

"Jayfeather. You may believe that this is another ominous warning...and you're right, but..." Yellowfang hissed. "This prophecy can turn out either good or bad. For all the Clans."

Spottedleaf was next to speak. "There will be three clan cats who will be different from the rest."

Bluestar spoke. "But their actions will put the bonds between the Clans to the test."

Yellowfang padded forward. "And if they fail, the whole multiverse is at risk."

* * *

"Well, I used some technology I found in Solitaire's office so I-" Joker began.

"Hold it right there!" Solitaire yelled. "I knew you two were doing something suspicious!"

Joker's face turned pale. "Oh crap."

"Crap indeed! Cause now you're taking me along with you. Or else." Solitaire threatened.

Ace looked unsurprised. "See, I told you earlier that Ginny Rummy would find out."

"Call me that one more time, and we'll have a repeat of the finals." Solitaire scowled.

Joker just sighed. "Fine. Just get in this part right here."

Solitaire narrowed her eyes. "There's only two seats."

"Then you'll have to share a seat with me." Joker continued to add finishing touches to the machine.

Solitaire snorted. "In your dreams!"

Ace slid his claws out. A growl edged his voice. "Well, you can leave anytime you'd like, Ginny Rummy."

"Fine. I'll sit next to you." Solitaire hissed. "But don't try any funny business with me, got it Joker?"

If Joker was listening, he ignored Solitaire's last comment. "Get in."

The two got in the strange vehicle and sat in the seats. Joker started the controls and they began travelling at once.

"Wow Joker, I'm surprised you can even work this thing." Solitaire commented.

Joker answered, "Okay was that a compliment or an insult?"

Solitaire shrugged her shoulders. "Depends."

Joker rolled his eyes. Suddenly, something hit the machine.

"What was that?" Ace spoke, shocked.

Joker responded, only faintly. "We'll have to make a crash landing if we're to live through the storm. We'll go here!"

The cries of the three friends faded as they landed into the world.

"Silverkit? Snowkit?" a feminine voice whispered with worry. "Are you two okay? You looked like you were having nightmares."

'Silverkit? Snowkit? What kind of names are those?' Joker thought. 'And is that woman talking to me?'

Joker slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't a human talking to him, nor a monster. It was a...cat. A normal animal. He'd never seen one in his whole life. Joker looked beside himself. There was a fluffy white tom kitten next to him, starting to wake up as well. 'That cat...looks like Ace.' he thought to himself.

"I was so worried about the two of you!" the she-cat sighed with relief. "Gingerkit was also having nightmares too, but she's better now. Why don't the two of you play with your denmates?"

Joker stood on his four paws. He was alive, at least. But where is he? And more importantly, what happened to Ace and Solitaire?

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so there might be some errors.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Ceremony

Disclaimer:

Dragon Quest and Warriors do not belong to me, however OCs and plot do.

* * *

Joker looked around himself. He was a cat, now surrounded by cats. He'd gotten used to life in WindClan and he'd found Ace and Solitaire, but they still needed to get home. Sadly, they were kittens in this world, meaning they were forbidden from leaving camp. Joker walked toward Ace, who was sitting on a grassy patch staring at the sky. 

"A- Snowkit." Joker's mew seemed to startle Ace, but he kept his cool. "I need to talk to you." 

Ace briefly nodded to him and signaled him to sit. "What is it?" 

"Are we really going to keep calling each other these names?" Joker growled. "I hate being called Silverkit." 

"Well, your fur looks pretty silver to me." Ace joked. "But seriously though, it's for the best. The other cats would be confused if we told them, and they only know us by these names." 

"Fine. What did Solitaire think on this?" Joker whispered.

Ace replied, "Ginny Rummy said she agrees with it. She actually likes the name Gingerkit."

Joker rolled his eyes. "I wonder why."

Ace flicked his tail towards Tallrock. "Well, we'll be 'paws today. Then our names will be changed."

"That reminds me...I overheard Kestrelflight and Onestar saying you might make a good medicine cat apprentice."

"Really?!" Ace beamed. He quickly tried to regain his calm composure. "I-I mean, really?"

"Yeah, you might be medicine cat apprentice. I know that right now, you're trying extremely hard to make sure you don't look happy. Am I right?" Joker grinned.

"Hey!" Solitaire's mew came from behind them. Thymekit was behind her. "Guess what?!"

Ace flattened his ears. "I already know! Silverkit doesn't know."

"Know what?" Joker hissed irritably.

Solitaire stopped in front of them, with Thymekit catching up. "Honestly Silverkit, you're so stupid sometimes!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Gingerkit on this one. Did you not hear her yowling about this the entire morning?" Ace sighed.

Joker shifted his paws uncomfortably. "I was asleep...?"

"Fine. I'll tell you." Solitaire grumbled. "Today me and Thymekit are becoming apprentices."

Thymekit finally caught up with them. "Yeah..." the young tom panted. "Today is our apprentice ceremony!"

"When is it?" Joker asked.

"Sunhigh." Thymekit said as a matter of factly.

Joker turned to face Ace. "And what time is it?"

"Umm..." Joker knew Ace could barely figure out what time it was. "Almost Sunhigh...?"

"Wow. For a young kit, that's pretty knowledgeable." a new voice came from behind them.

It was Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan. Her gray coat shimmered as the sun shone on it.

"A-Ashfoot!" Thymekit was trembling. "You're WindClan's deputy!"

"Yes, I am." Ashfoot nodded her head stiffly. Ashfoot turned to face Ace and Joker. "So, what are you two doing so far from the nursery?"

Ace stood up on his paws. "I was just watching the clouds. It's really relaxing."

His comment made Ashfoot raise an eyebrow, but she said nothing more. Instead, she glanced at Kestrelflight's den.

"Well, I have to see Kestrelflight." Ashfoot mewed quickly. "Gingerkit and Thymekit, don't forget about your apprentice ceremony!"

Thymekit puffed his chest fur out proudly after Ashfoot left, while Solitaire just sighed and sat next to Joker.

Solitaire slightly nudged him. "You know, Silverkit, that name really suits you."

"No it doesn't!" Joker hissed. "Why is that even my name?!"

"Maybe if it rains we can find a puddle so we can show you." Ace snorted.

Joker rolled his eyes and licked a forepaw. "It hasn't rained at all though. We'd have to see in the lake on our first gathering."

"Well I'm becoming an apprentice today." Solitaire challenged. "And besides, the ceremony should start any moment! Come on!"

Solitaire burst into a dash to the clearing in the middle of camp, nearly knocking over Thymekit. Ace shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

Joker tilted his head. "Aren't you coming with?"

"Ginny Rummy's business is hers, not mine." Ace meowed. "Go watch if you want. But if I recall correctly, you and Ginny certainly seem to really-"

"Stop!" Joker yowled, his pelt feeling hot. "That's not how it is!"

Ace flicked his tail dismissively. "You don't want to miss the ceremony, or do you Silverkit?"

"It's your's, too!" Joker hissed. "C'mon, let's just go."

Ace sighed and walked alongside Joker towards the camp.

 _I really hate it when he hides stuff from me like this._ Joker thought. _I wish he would trust me more._

"Well? Where's the ceremony?" Ace demanded.

Joker heard light pawsteps from the nursery. "In a few heartbeats, little ones."

It was Sedgewhisker, their apparent mom in this world. She had a soft light brown coat, with tabby stripes along her back, face and tail. Her gentle green eyes rested on the two kittens.

"I just need to groom your fur." Sedgewhisker mewed. "Silverkit, I'm doing yours first. Honestly, how did it get this bad?"

Joker padded over to Sedgewhisker begrudgingly and sat down next to her. She roughly licked his matted fur that was twisted into knots. Joker tried not to struggle as Sedgewhisker untangled his pelt. Finally she was done.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tallrock!" A voice boomed. It was Onestar's, the leader of WindClan.

All the cats in the camp gathered around, interest in what he had to say. Some of the apprentices, namely Boulderpaw and Furzepaw were excited. Everyone looked up at Tallrock.

"Today I have gathered us all under Tallrock to celebrate the arrival of kits, and to turn them into apprentices." Onestar firmly mewed. "Thymekit, until you complete your training and receive your warrior name, you shall be called Thymepaw. Your mentor will be Antpelt. Antpelt, you have bravery and courage, and I hope you'll pass these traits down to Thymepaw."

Thymepaw puffed his chest out proudly. Solitaire rolled her eyes at him.

"Gingerkit, until you complete your training and receive your warrior name, you shall be called Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Nightcloud. Nightcloud, you have wisdom and patience and I hope you pass down all you know to Gingerpaw." Onestar meowed.

Solitaire looked smugly at Joker. Ace just growled back, trying to restrain himself. Joker shifted his paws self consciously. Nightcloud grinned, and smiled viciously at Crowfeather, baring her teeth.

 _What was that about?_ Joker thought.

Onestar continued on. "Silverkit, until you complete your training and receive your warrior name, you shall be called Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Crowfeather." Shocked faces and murmurs spread throughout camp. "Crowfeather, you were mentored by Mudclaw and you have honesty and an unwavering spirit. I hope you pass down all you know to Silverpaw."

There was a slight edge to Onestar's voice when he said Mudclaw. Joker looked around himself. Angry yowls challenged Onestar's decision. Nightcloud and Breezepelt's yowls were the loudest.

"You can't give that traitor an apprentice! We already have one traitor on our hands!" Nightcloud hissed.

Breezepelt yelled even louder. "He was never loyal!" He hissed. "Silverpaw will betray WindClan because of Crowfeather!"

"Silence!" Onestar yelled. "I have my reasons for pairing the two together. Now be quiet, as we have one more apprentice to name."

Kestrelflight stepped forward. "I also have something to announce!" He shouted over the angry protests. They died down at the sound of his voice. "I will be taking on an apprentice!"

"Snowkit, until you complete your training and receive your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Kestrelflight. Kestrelflight, we respect your kindness and patience, and we hope you'll pass down your knowledge to him."

"Thymekit!"

"Gingerpaw!"

"Silverpaw!"

"Snowpaw!"

The clan chanted their new names heartfully, happy to have more apprentices. Joker saw Crowfeather padding up to him awkwardly. Joker was confused. Wasn't Crowfeather happy to be a mentor?

"Okay rookie, today we're going to patrol around the border. I expect you'll be able to keep up?" Crowfeather meowed stiffly. "Or do I need to carry you by the scruff?"

"No Crowfeather, I can keep up." Joker whispered.

Crowfeather nodded. "Good. But first go see your brother, Snowpaw. You won't be seeing him that often anymore. So talk to him while you can."

Joker bowed his head respectfully and padded over to Ace, who was talking with Boulderpaw and Whiskerpaw. Joker silently padded forward to listen to their conversation.

"I feel so bad for your brother, Snowpaw." Whiskerpaw sympathetically mewed.

"Yeah!" Boulderpaw chimed in. "He's being mentored by that disgrace to WindClan: Crowfeather."

Ace shook his head. "I'm sure Crowfeather isn't that bad. He made a mistake, that's all."

"Shut it, mouse-brain!" Whiskerpaw hissed. "He took a mate with a cat outside the Clan, with a medicine cat no less!"

"And Silverpaw will probably be next traitor in the forest." Boulderpaw's shoulder fur bristled. "Probably with you not far behind."

Joker's tail tip twitched irritably. Ace spotted Joker and sighed. Ace lowered his head like he didn't want to show he was crying.

'StarClan...just how bad do these cats get?' Joker thought to himself.


End file.
